


Honeymoon II - triple peaks eco lodge

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [91]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Honeymoon II - triple peaks eco lodge

  
**players only. backdated to December 15th, 2013, after[this train ride](https://antony-starr.dreamwidth.org/11652.html).**

_warnings: none_

It's late afternoon by the time they get off the train, pick up their SUV and drive to their accommodation. Stephen hasn't seen the place and Antony chose it through a Cit-affiliated agency, trusting the agent knew what she was talking about so he can only hope it checks all the boxes. He knows Marcus's security is already in place, the house's privacy both a blessing and a curse, and he takes a quick look at his phone as they pull into the driveway. Good. A nice strong signal. "This is it," he says. Not that they can see a damn thing from here.

Stephen leans forward to peer through the windshield, "I can't see a thing." He grins. It's all so beautiful and green out there. "Sure?" He pushes open his door and steps out, stretching to relieve the tension in his back.

"Yep. This is it," Antony says, grabbing their bags from the back. "The directions said something about needing to walk through the bush... I'm assuming that way," he grins, nodding at a wooden stake with a faded red arrow perched on top.

Taking his own bag - though refraining from hauling it up onto his shoulder, Stephen follows Antony as he makes his way up the trail, thankful to be here and alone again. It's so quiet out here - almost disconcertingly so.

"The agent said it's on an acre-and-a-half of land, bush mostly," Antony says. "Nearest neighbours are way over that way." Waving in the general direction.

"So we're alone, alone," Stephen looks around them as he follows Antony. "Thank fuck for that."

Aside from their security, Antony thinks, knowing they're there even if they can't see them. Which just goes to prove how good they are. "I thought you enjoyed seeing everyone?" he teases.

"I did however I'm not so keen on biting down on pillows or chewing on your tee shirts." Stephen reaches out to poke his new husband in the ribs. "Also - I like being able to wander around naked, and not worry your Mom is gonna burst in on us."

Antony laughs. "She would've enjoyed that," he says. "You, not me." Letting out a low whistle as they break through the clearing to the house. "Looks nice from the outside."

Anything Stephen was about to reply about his new Mother-in-Law seeing him butt naked, pierced and marked is lost when he pulls up beside Antony. "Huh, that's pretty fucking lush."

Antony grins. "I have to keep you in the style you've become accustomed to," he quips, going around the side of the house. There's a lockbox hidden on the back of the air-conditioning unit and he enters the code he was given to get the key. "You want to do the honours?" he offers, holding the key out to Stephen.

"Yep." He leans in to brush a quick kiss over Antony's mouth before pulling back and heading for the front door.

"Holy shit," Antony murmurs the moment Stephen opens the door, the view of the park and its mountains through the floor to ceiling windows visible even from here.

"Wow." Dropping his bag Stephen moves toward the windows. "I never thought I'd say this, but this is better than home."

Antony just shakes his head. He unlocks and slides open the back doors and steps out onto the huge deck. "Triple Peaks is right," he says, taking in the three mountains. "That's Mount Tongariro, Mount Ngauruhoe - Mount Doom in the Lord of the Rings - and that one's Mount Ruapehu." He's blown away, the vista absolutely breathtaking. "And here I was hoping the place would live up to expectations." Fuck. He owes their agent a huge fucking box of chocolates. Maybe some champagne.

"You did it through the club though right? I bet Louis had a hand in making sure we were spoiled," Stephen points out, stepping up behind Antony and slipping his arms around his husband's waist.

"Yeah. I wouldn't put it past him," Antony says, turning his head to give Stephen a kiss, his hands laid over his husband's. He takes another long look at the view then grins over his shoulder. "Want to check out the rest of the place?"

"Sure." He gives Antony a quick squeeze before stepping back, though he doesn't let go entirely, linking fingers Stephen uses that to pull Antony away from the window and through the house.

"Suddenly I'm wishing we had a lot longer than four nights here," Antony says, taking a look at the gorgeous gourmet kitchen before Stephen leads him upstairs to the master bedroom with its equally incredible views.

"We can come back," Stephen points out, though to be fair he's not sure how often they'll ever revisit places considering how long the the list of 'destinations we're dying to visit' already is. "And let's just enjoy the time we have already huh?"

"Yeah, you're right." Antony nods and pulls Stephen in against him, kissing him thoroughly. "You ready to tackle the 42 Traverse tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Stephen pulls back from the kiss - as welcome as it was - "Hell no, my fucking ass is killing me from just sitting on that train today, a bike saddle will be beyond even my masochistic limits." A finger works its way into Antony's ribs. "Serves you right for beating my back side black and blue last night."

Antony laughs. "Had to do it right on our wedding night," he says, eyes crinkling, shifting away from that finger. "Okay. Last day for the Traverse and tomorrow we'll just do some hiking. That work?"

"I can do hiking," Stephen nods pulls Antony back into his personal space. "I would _love_ to do some hiking, you, me, fresh air and some incredible scenery, then back here for a hot bath and a grill full of meat? Sounds perfect."

"Sounds _amazing_ ," Antony says, kissing Stephen again. He nods towards the window. "We get to wake up to that tomorrow."

"Hmm," Stephen tips his head onto Antony's shoulder. "How fucking perfect is our life right now huh?"

"You might have to pinch _me_ later," Antony says, holding him close, hands sliding down Stephen's back to his ass and giving it a gentle squeeze.

A soft snort of amusement at that, followed by a barely there hitch in Stephen's breathing. "Happy to," he murmurs, he turns his head a little, nuzzling in against stubbled skin, inhaling the scent of his husband. Male and sensual. "Tony..."

"You're not too sore?" Antony murmurs back, hiking Stephen in against him, his cock swelling fast.

"Yes... but..." A soft bite to Antony's throat, a hint of teeth. "Go easy, more lube," another soft chuckle then, "...be gentle." Stephen grinds unashamedly against the hard ridge of his lover's cock.

"Gentle?" Antony grins, teasing, "What's that?" before he pulls away, "I'll be right back." Their bags left downstairs.

Stephen is left pouting, he watches Antony disappear and spins on the ball of his foot to face the bed. He toes off his shoes and crawls up onto it, turning to drop down onto his back, arms spread wide. Closing his eyes he takes a moment to just 'be', feeling the dull aches left by his Sir, the subtle 'throb throb' of blood in his half hard cock, the weight of the wedding band on his left hand.

Antony brings their stuff upstairs and digs through his own bag to locate the lube. He smiles at the sight of Stephen lying on the bed and crawls up between his thighs, dropping a kiss on his husband's luscious mouth. "Hey, you," he murmurs.

"Hey," Stephen returns, one hand coming up to trail fingertips over the nape of Antony's neck. "What're you thinking?" he queries softly.

"In general? Or what I want to do?" Antony asks, slowly draping himself over Stephen, the lube still in his hand.

Stephen gives a half shrug as he draws his finger up along Antony's hairline and over his brows. "In general...whatever..."

"I'm thinking how happy I am, how lucky. What a gorgeous husband I have. How hot he makes me." Antony grins. "I'm thinking life doesn't get better than this."

"It really doesn't does it?" Stephen's lifts his head just enough to kiss the corner of that smile. "Except maybe you naked and making love with me," his choice of words very deliberate, when they usually talk about their sex it's 'fucking' and it's 'to' not 'with'.

Antony's grin widens. "I was thinking that too," he says, kneeling back between Stephen's thighs, his shirt pulled over his head and dropped to the floor.

Working on his lover's fly Stephen makes short work of undoing Antony's jeans before making a start on his own, it becomes a hurried race to see who can get naked first, clothes tossed aside, both of them eager to put skin to skin.

Back between Stephen's thighs, Antony kisses him again and again, moving against him, precome slicking the path as their cocks rub together. Fuck. He stops, panting softly, hands coming up to cup his lover's face. "I don't want to derail this," he murmurs. "And if you say no, it's fine, we'll just keep going, but... do you want be on top?"

Stephen gives a little shake of his head. "No," he whispers, "I want you to overwhelm me." It's an odd thing to say, but right now all Stephen wants to see, feel, hear, taste is Antony.

There's a moment in which Antony wonders if Stephen understands what he was offering but he quickly shoves that from his mind. He has his answer and he'll offer it again. Someday. "Love you," he whispers, kissing Stephen again, kissing his lips, his throat, his neck.

Stephen's hands roam over Antony's back, kneading at the muscled skin, he hooks one ankle over the back of Antony's calf, his throat bared as he hums out his need. "Oh fuck..."

Antony reaches for the lube, mouth moving lower, tongue and teeth working over both nipples as he slicks his fingers.

Setting his hand on Antony's head, Stephen's fingers work through the short crop, the pads working against his husband’s skull. "Tony! Tony please," he pleads quietly. "I need... please I need you."

"I know. I need you too," Antony says, shifting back, fingers pressed between Stephen's thighs, into his cleft, working their way into his hole.

Thighs splayed, Stephen bares down, eager to accept Antony's lube slicked fingers into his body, there's a small instinctive flinch at a small flash of discomfort but he tamps it down, fingers pushing harder against Antony's skin to urge him on.

"You're so hot," Antony murmurs, opening Stephen up, his cock aching to be inside his lover, surrounded by that tight heat.

"I love you, I love how you love me," Stephen murmurs, "how you make me feel." He licks over his lower lip, breath hitching as Antony's fingers brush over the bump of his prostate, still sensitive from the pounding it took last night.

Antony eases up a little, rubbing more gently. "You're my prized possession, my lover, my husband..." He kisses the inside of Stephen's thigh and then pulls back, slicking his cock, the head nudging against Stephen's hole as he lines up and pushes forward.

"Husband," Stephen repeats the word, his breath catching as Antony's cock breaches his body, "Husband, I have a h..husband, I _am_ a husband." He lifts his lids to look up at Antony, along the line of his muscled, hair dusted torso to meet those icy blue eyes.

Antony nods. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives together," he says, voice thick with desire and emotion as he slowly moves deeper, into that soft tight heat.

Words crowd in Stephen's throat, but he swallows them down, past the lump there, instead he tilts his hips up to allow Antony to fill him to the hilt, his fingers play over hot hard skin.

"Oh, god, you feel so good," Antony groans, watching Stephen as he bottoms out. "You were made for me," he murmurs, pulling out to the tip and sliding back in.

A mute nod is all Stephen offers before he arches up into that thrust, his throat bared, eyes closed once more. Sweat begins to sheen his skin and his breathing deepens, becomes more ragged as Antony moves in and above him.

The sight of Stephen like this, so fucking beautiful, his body arched, open, welcoming Antony again and again, steals his breath away. He braces himself, hips moving, the rhythm perfect, pushing him higher and higher, chest and shoulders flushed a deep dark red. Determined to draw this out, make it last...

Stephen might not be able to articulate what he's thinking, feeling, but he lets his body speak, in each and every movement, in the way he meets each of Antony's thrusts, in the way his nails leave raised welts over Antony's back, and each noise. Soft grunts become longer, louder until he's crying out each time Antony's hips meet his body.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Antony breathes, thrusting a little faster. "Close," he warns, his orgasm _right there_.

Not waiting for permission, not caring right now, Stephen reaches between them and wraps his hand around his own leaking, aching erection, he gives his cock a couple of rough jerks, it's enough; moments later his body clamps down on Antony's cock like a vise as he comes, hard and loud.

Antony shudders, stilled by the clench of Stephen's body, hips moving fast the moment his lover's body eases, a shout filling the room as he reaches his climax.

Holding on, Stephen pulls Antony down into his embrace when it's clear his lover is done, chest to chest he can feel the pounding of Antony's heart against his skin, the puffs of breath dancing over his sweat damp throat.

Antony chuckles, smiling against Stephen's skin. Sex between them is _always_ brilliant, mind-blowingly-good, but he thinks they might have even outdone themselves this time. "I love you," he whispers. "Husband mine."

The emotional reaction to Antony's words is instantaneous, Stephen's heart squeezes until he's almost breathless with it, his breath hitches and his eyes fill with tears. Swallowing hard he presses his hands tighter against his lover's body, holding him close, holding him tight as the damps spills from beneath his lashes.

"Hey," Antony says softly, not really surprised to find Stephen in tears. It's been a tumultuous couple of weeks, overwhelming, between their scene and Stephen's reaction, along with the wedding and everything else. "It's okay. I've got you," he murmurs, staying close, and not even trying to calm Stephen. Better to get it all out.

"Never...never let me go...promise...please?" Stephen stutters out the plea, the tears coming faster now, his chest hiccuping with each ragged breath. "Don't ever lose me."

"I won't. I promise," Antony says, pushing up and crossing his heart. His chest tight, aching for his husband. For all the shit he's been through before Antony. "Never. I won't ever let you go. You're my heart and soul."

Grasping at Antony's hand Stephen brings it to his mouth, pressing messy, damp kisses to it. He manages a teary nod and then makes a concerted effort to get himself back under some kind of control; a deep breath, slowly exhaled, the heel of his hand to both eyes to wipe away the tears.

Antony eases out and shifts to the side, taking Stephen with him, keeping him as close as possible. "Look at that view," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to his husband's temple.

"It's beautiful," Stephen whispers, made more so by the shared intimacy of this moment, he winds his arms around Antony best he can and settles, some of the tension bleeding from his frame.

"You getting hungry yet?" Antony asks, making small talk, in no real hurry to move at all.

"Not enough to want to move," Stephen manages a smile, his fingers brushing back and forth against Antony's skin. "Sorry about that, it's just all been a bit much, so much going on in such a short time."

"I know - don't be," Antony says, hugging Stephen. "Better to get it out than hold it in."

"I know that," Stephen tilts his head back, looking at his lover, his husband. "What about you? The last few weeks, the scene, the shit that went down after, me freaking out and then this, such a counter point."

Antony thinks about that for a minute, internally assessing things, then blows out a soft breath. "I'm good so far," he says. "Taking everything in stride," he adds with a smile.

"Yeah? I know you were freaked out when I lost it, worried about me and us," Stephen lifts his hand to trace his fingertips along Antony's lower lip.

Antony nods. "I was. Really freaked out. Scared I was going to lose you," he admits. "But you seeing the doc, us talking it through, everything since then, and now these," he says, holding up his left hand with its wedding band. "I'm good. I'm confident we can make it through anything life might throw at us."

"I never saw it as a huge thing, a threat to us, just a shitty patch we had to get through," Stephen takes a moment to admire the simple ring on Antony's finger. "We'll have them again, and you're right, we'll get through those too."

"Yeah, but you knew what was in your head," Antony points out. "I didn't. We'd barely raised voices before that."

"True, but if you think, for one moment I can live without you now, you're delusional," Stephen smiles, before smothering a yawn against Antony's skin.

Antony laughs. "I'm glad to hear it," he says softly, kissing the top of Stephen's head. "You should sleep for a bit, and then I'll grill us some steaks."

"That sounds perfect," Stephen sighs happily, eyes sliding shut, finally calm and content once more. Safe and sound in Antony's arms.


End file.
